Aleteo Tímido
by Fenixyz
Summary: Quien no conoce a Rainbow Dash? La pegaso más veloz de Equestria, la mejor voladora que existe, representación de la lealtad, indiscutible estrella de los Wonder Bolts. Todos conocen su asombrosa melena del color del arco iris, su intenso pelaje del color del cielo, mismo color de su ala derecha, y el suave color amarillo de su ala izquierda.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos, un suave gemido de molestia escapó de su garganta, cuando logró enfocar su vista pudo tener una mejor visión de su entorno, no le tomó mucho tiempo identificar aquel lugar, era un sitio en el que en ya varias ocasiones había ido a parar, uno de los numerosos cuartos del hospital de Ponyville.

La yegua prismática consigue levantarse hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con otro gemido se frota la cabeza para aliviar su tenue jaqueca, los recuerdos más recientes son borrosos pero se puede imaginar como llegó a este lugar, de seguro un accidente ocurrido en alguna práctica de vuelo.

Rainbow: -pensando- al menos, creo que no me rompí nada esta vez, a ver mis alas.

Aún frotando su cabeza por la molestia cierra sus ojos a la vez que lentamente empieza a mover sus alas de arriba abajo, pone una pequeña mueca al sentir un ligero estirón en su espalda.

Rainbow: -pensando- por alguna razón me molesta el lomo, pero creo que está bien, aunque, mi ala izquierda se siente rara, qué pasó?

Volteando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos la pegaso estira su ala izquierda para examinarla con más detalle, ni bien sus ojos hacen contacto con su extremidad emplumada estos se agrandan y su rostro refleja una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Su ala que alguna vez se mostraba con un tono cyan comparable al color del cielo, ahora relucía a la luz con un suave color amarillo, tras contemplar la visión unos segundos da un fuerte grito y salta de la cama cayendo al suelo, empieza a arrastrarse en círculos como si intentara escapar de aquella vista, le toma un par de segundos asimilar que lo que está viendo es efectivamente un ala color amarillo unida a su cuerpo, SU ala.

Rainbow: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

La puerta de la habitación se abre repentinamente y sus dos amigas unicornios, Rarity y Twilight Sparkle entran en al cuarto para ver a Rainbow temblando y balbuceando mientras mira su ala.

Twilight: Rarity ve por la enfermera!

Rarity: si!

Sin perder tiempo la modista trota por el pasillo en busca de la enfermera mientras la alumna de la princesa Celestia se acerca a su amiga alada.

Twilight: Rainbow! Rainbow trata de calmarte!

Rainbow: mi-mi ala! Mi ala! Qué le pasa?! Qué me pasa?!

Twilight: -la toma de los hombros- Rainbow! Rainbow mírame! Tienes, que calmarte.

Rainbow Dash solo se mantuvo respirando de forma entrecortada mientras seguía balbuceando las mismas preguntas.

Twilight: Rainbow, Rainbow mírame… está bien, todo está bien.

Rainbow: Tw-Twi… Light…? Qu-qué… qué… porqué…?

Twilight: tranquila, te… te explicaremos todo está bien? Solo, trata de calmarte.

Poco después Rarirty y la enfermera Redheart llegan a la habitación, entre las tres logran que la pegaso se tranquilice y la suben de vuelta a la cama, la enfermera comienza a examinar el cuerpo de Rainbow para asegurarse que no haya sufrido ningún daño. Rainbow mantiene una mirada perdida por unos instantes antes de voltear y ver a sus amigas.

Rainbow: chicas… qué… qué me pasó?

Ambas unicornios se miran mutuamente inseguras de cómo responder.

Twilight: tú… tuviste un accidente Rainbow.

Rarity: un terrible accidente, durante una de tus prácticas.

Rainbow: qué ocurrió?

Twilight: Applejack me contó, que practicabas un nuevo truco, pero te saliste de control y, te estrellaste.

Rainbow: pero mi ala –mira su ala amarilla- por qué está así?

Ambas mantuvieron el silencio por el miedo de responder, la enfermera pasó a revisar el lomo de la pegaso y decidió responder la pregunta.

Enf Redheart: el accidente que sufriste fue bastante serio, llevas durmiendo ya 3 días.

Rainbow: 3 días?!

Enf Redheart: por fortuna, los doctores pudieron atender todas tus heridas, por lo que estás casi curada, sin embargo, el peor daño la sufrió tu ala izquierda.

Rainbow: … qué…?

Enf Redheart: luego del choque, tu ala quedó destrozada, y no había forma médica o mágica de salvarla, no nos quedó otra opción, más que cortarla.

Ante la declaración Rainbow Dash se quedó helada, la imagen de su ala siendo arrancada de su cuerpo la hizo estremecerse y querer lanzarse a llorar, aún así, la mayor cuestión presente en su mente opacó esos pensamientos y la obligaron a preguntar.

Rainbow: pero… si mi ala… entonces… -mira el ala amarilla-

Enf Redheart: … tú ala no pudo ser salvada, pero uno de los médicos propuso intentar un trasplante, luego de cortar quirúrgicamente tu ala rota, esta fue reemplazada por el ala de un donante.

Rainbow: donan… te… pero, un ala, acaso, tengo el ala de algún pony muerto?

Enf Redheart: no, era necesario que el miembro trasplantado aún estuviese en un estado semi vital, se tuvo que recurrir a un donante que estuviese vivo.

Rainbow: qué?! pero… es un ala, quien podría haber-?

Su frase queda cortada al percatarse de los hechos, una ala de suave color amarillo, solo conocía a una pony alada que tuviera ese pelaje.

Rainbow: … Flutter… shy…

El silencio envuelve por completo la habitación mientras la acróbata mira atentamente su nueva ala, la imagen de su amiga tímida inundó su cabeza y un torbellino de emociones la inundó, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la cama.

Rainbow: … … donde están las demás?

Twilight: Applejack está trabajando en la granja, y Pinkie cuida de los gemelos.

Rainbow: … y Fluttershy?

Rarity: en su casa, descansando…

Rainbow: … me dejan sola un momento?

Sin decir una palabra ambas unicornio y la enfermera dan una mirada de entendimiento a la pegaso y se retiran de la habitación, ya estando a solas y sin testigos la acróbata permite unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminar, no era algo raro, de hecho, era una actividad tan normal como respirar, algo que ponys, y muchos seres vivos hacían a diario, ponys terrestres, ponys unicornio, e incluso ponys pegasos quienes aún prefiriendo los cielos también podían utilizar la caminata como movilización al bajar a la tierra, simplemente poner los cascos unos frente a otros y avanzar en una dirección, si, eran tan normal, no era para nada algo extraño o fuera de lo común.

Rainbow: -pensando- entonces… por qué me siento tan rara?

Esta pregunta rondaba la cabeza de la pegaso multicolor, supuso que era el hecho de que, en realidad, caminar no era algo que solía hacer mucho, claro, solía caminar por la ciudad al hacer sus compras, a veces hacia caminatas o trotes para entrar en calor, y no se podía volar bien en interiores por lo que cada tienda y casa debía mantener sus cascos en el suelo. Aún así era la primera vez que permanecía tanto tiempo uniendo sus cascos a la tierra, por lo general tras un momento caminando siempre extendería sus alas para alzar el vuelo, o cuando menos permanecía despegada al suelo por unos centímetros, pero en su estado actual incluso eso podría ser difícil.

No pasó mucho para que los doctores le dieran el alta y Rainbow pudiera salir del hospital, sin embargo, todos le dijeron que su, "nueva ala", podría presentarle ciertos problemas al volar, puesto que su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse al nuevo miembro, así mismo, el ala color amarillo presentaba una fuerza muscular mucho menor a su compañera cián, por esta razón podría haber una desestabilización en el vuelo y una sensación de cansancio y dolor si se la forzaba mucho.

Por esta razón es que actualmente la pegaso cromática debía contentarse con unas pocas horas de suave vuelo al día, hasta poder acostumbrar su cuerpo y fortalecer su nueva ala de forma que pudiera soportar sus costumbres.

De más está decir, que era una enorme molestia para la acróbata, todos lo sabían, todos la conocía, ella era Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida de Equestria, futura estrella de los Wonder Bolts, la velocidad, el vuelo, la adrenalina, la caracterizaban, el no poder moverse libremente por el firmamento era una sentencia de locura para ella.

Además… que siendo incapaz de volar, no había forma de distraer su mente de los pensamientos que la consumían.

Miró el ala amarilla, no podía evitar voltear y notar como contrastaba con el resto de su cuerpo, su color, su forma, su fuerza y resistencia, era tan suave, tan liviana, esta no era su ala, era el ala de su mejor amiga.

Rainbow: Fluttershy…

Un susurro seguido de un profundo suspiro escapan de su boca mientras piensa en la amante de los animales.

La tímida pegaso no había ido a verla en el hospital debido a que tenía mucho trabajo en su casa con sus amigos animales, Rainbow lo entendía, y de hecho, en parte lo agradecía, no lo admitiría en público, pero la valiente pegaso, tenía miedo, no sabía como encarar a su amiga ahora, el solo imaginar, ver en su lomo, los mínimos restos de lo que alguna vez fue un ala, era aterrador en muchos sentidos, por no hablar de que no sabía como hablar sobre el asunto con la tímida pegaso.

Aún así, había tantas cosas que quería preguntar, que quería decir, que quería saber, y era evidente, que más tarde o más temprano tendría que verse frente a frente con su amiga, no iba a dejar que un miedo tan ridículo como este arruinara una amistad que llevaba años de existir, y que había superado retos aún más difíciles.

Rainbow: tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo, esto no arruinará nuestra amistad, no, debo hacerlo ahora, no puedo tener miedo de Fluttershy ni lo que vaya a pasar, no perderé a mi mejor amiga por un estúpido temor, vamos Rainbow, a la carga.

Con sus alas desplegadas estaba a punto de alzar vuelo cuando su cerebro le recordó el tema que se supone había desencadenado esta situación, un vistazo más a su nueva ala y un suspiro desganado sentencian su destino, caminar hasta la casa de su amiga.

* * *

No sabía si era el tener que caminar, el miedo de hablar sobre el tema, o sus ansias por obtener respuestas, pero el viaje pareció haber durado mucho más de lo que se suponía, aún así, allí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta de la vivienda de la amante de los animales, levanta su casco con intensión de tocar pero se queda paralizada, traga saliva y siente gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente denotando su nerviosismo, su corazón late acelerado y en su mente se forman tantos pensamientos que simplemente no consigue hilar nada para llegar a una conclusión, se da una bofetada en la mejilla y sacude su cabeza para alejar todas esas ideas.

Rainbow: -pensando- solo, hazlo!

Con esa auto orden golpea la puerta un par de veces y se mantiene inmóvil en su lugar, los segundos se sienten como horas mientras espera alguna respuesta de cualquier clase, su cuerpo se tensa cuando escucha el seguro de la puerta ser abierto, ve que esta se abre dejando una pequeña rendija a través de la cual ve una mota rosada y amarilla, junto a una ojo celeste asomándose, una suave voz se escucha casi al instante mientras la puerta se abre un poco más.

Fluttershy: oh, Rainbow… e… eres tú, am… gusto en verte.

Rainbow: ho-hola Flutter, también es… un gusto verte am… si…

Fluttershy: um, puedo, ayudarte en algo Rainbow?

Rainbow: oh yo solo, ya sabes, venía a ver como estaba mi amiga, eh, puedo entrar?

Fluttershy: oh, si claro um… solo… dame un minuto.

Ver la puerta cerrarse y oír el sonido del seguro la incomodan un poco, tras unos momentos algo tensos se prepara para llamar otra vez pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta se abre rápidamente, su sorpresa no se hace esperar al momento de ver a Fluttershy vistiendo un vestido bastante simple de color celeste.

Fluttershy: adelante pasa, claro, si quieres.

Rainbow: eh, si, gracias…

La pegaso cromática observa de forma disimulada como el vestido oculta el lomo de su amiga, incluyendo sus alas, o su ala, en este caso.

Fluttershy: um, estás bien? Digo… cómo va, tu recuperación?

Rainbow: eh? Ah bien! Si, bueno, el doctor me dijo, que no debía forzar mucho… mi vuelo… pero bien, va bien, si…

Fluttershy: me alegra oír eso, lamento… no haber ido a verte al hospital… el señor Grizli se molestó con los señores Squirleen y bueno, hicieron un verdadero desastre en el gallinero y otros lugares, aunque ya se disculparon por eso.

Rainbow: no te preocupes, se que tus amigos animales a veces pueden causarte problemas, no necesitas disculparte.

Fluttershy: uh ok, am, quieres algo de té o galletas?

Rainbow: paso del té, pero las galletas estarían bien.

Con eso la tímida pony va hacia la cocina a la vez que la velocista la espera sentada en el sofá, en un momento Rainbow siente una mirada sobre ella y al voltear ve a la mascota personal de Fluttershy, el conejo Ángel, un nombre algo inadecuado para el pequeño animal, su temperamento y mal genio es conocido por Rainbow quien a menudo se preguntaba como y porque su amiga lo aguantaba y más aún, porque le había puesto ese nombre, por lo general el roedor y la equina no se prestarían mucha atención pues a ninguno le agradaba el otro, pero la intensa y nada amable mirada de parte del conejo estaba desconcertando y molestando.

Rainbow: qué?!

El pequeño animal cambia levemente su mirada y al instante Rainbow se da cuenta que está viendo su ala, el ala que era de Fluttershy, esto hace que la velocista cambie su mirada de molestia a incomodidad, el roedor la señala con su pata de una forma acusadora, luego de eso señala a la cocina, lugar donde su dueña está actualmente finalmente hace una gesto como si cortara algo, el mensaje era demasiado evidente para la pegaso.

Rainbow: yo-!

Su voz muere al instante pues no encuentra que decir, voltea su mirada al suelo y sus ojos se humedecen, el conejo la mira sin cambiar su expresión por un momento pero luego se voltea y se aleja saltando, la pegaso mantiene la mirada baja y aunque lo intenta no puede evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy: Rainbow, tengo las galletas.

La pegaso limpió rápidamente sus ojos y miró a su amiga sonriendo.

Rainbow: genial, gracias Flutter.

La pony tímida dejó sobre la mesa un plato con galletas y se sentó junto a su amiga, ambas empiezan a comer las galletas en silencio.

Fluttershy: te gustan?

Rainbow: si claro, están deliciosas.

Un tenue silencio se hace presente, Rainbow mira a su lado izquierdo, suavemente extiende el ala amarilla y se arma de valor, voltea a la derecha para ver a su amiga pero antes de poder hablar, un petirrojo se aparece revoloteando cerca de ellas a la vez que pía algo alterado.

Fluttershy: oh, lo siento señor Rojerio, olvide darle su comida, Rainbow, me disculpas un momento?

Con eso la pegaso amarilla se pone de pie y camina hacia otra habitación, el ave vuela y se posa en una casa para aves colgada en la pared, Rainbow observa como Fluttershy lleva arrastrando con sus patas delanteras una pequeña escalera con forma de escalón, pone la escalera junto al a pared y con su boca toma una tasa pequeña tasa de medición la cual carga en una bolsa de semillas para ave, subiendo en la escalera y usando la pared para apoyarse vierte el contenido de la tasa en el recipiente de comida del petirrojo, este empieza a comer y Fluttershy voltea para ver como alrededor hay otras aves esperando en sus casas ser alimentadas, Rainbow siente una fuerte presión en su pecho al ver a su amiga suspirar y bajar la escalera, la pony tímida intenta mover la escalera pero su amiga cián la detiene, la tímida pony se muestra sorprendida pero antes de poder preguntar algo la velocista toma la tasa entre sus cascos y la carga con más semillas, con un suave aleteo se eleva y vierte las semillas en el recipiente de una de las aves, regresa para volver a cargar la tasa y repite el sistema para cada casa de aves del lugar, cuando cada ave ah sido debidamente alimentada la pony cromática desciende dándole la espalda a su amiga.

Fluttershy: um… gra-gracias Rainbow, eso fue… fue amable de tu parte.

Rainbow: … si… no fue nada…

Se hace un silencio entre ambas, Rainbow mantiene su rostro caído y su mirada en el suelo, Fluttershy trata de sonreír y se le acerca.

Fluttershy: ah Rainbow, aún hay galletas vamos-

Rainbow: Fluttershy…

Fluttershy: … ah, si?

Rainbow: … quítate el vestido.

Fluttershy: um, por qué si no-

Rainbow: por favor… yo… necesito ver, lo que pasó.

Fluttershy: … tú… ya sabes que pasó…

Rainbow: pero… -voltea a verla- necesito verlo.

Fluttershy desvía la mirada de su amiga pero al ver sus ojos, llenos de culpa y súplica, sintió la necesidad de cumplir su pedido, por lo que teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su lomo, aparta el vestido de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su suave ala derecha, y junto a esta, envuelta en una venda blanquecina, se denota lo que queda de su ala izquierda, un muy pequeño trozo de lo que alguna vez fue parte de su cuerpo, Rainbow mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ese punto, una mezcla de emociones se arremolinó en su cabeza, dolor, tristeza, desesperación, repugnancia, y más que nada, culpa, la pegaso multicolor sintió su cuerpo pesado, como si una tonelada de rocas hubiera caído sobre ella, sus patas empiezan a temblar por el trabajo que cuesta sostener ese peso, su vista se vuelve borrosa causa de las lágrimas que intentan salir de su cuerpo.

Fluttershy: … Rainbow…

Rainbow: … Fluttershy… por qué…?

La respuesta queda sin ser terminada, pero ambas saben lo que se quiso decir, el silencio las envuelve por un momento, Rainbow aguarda alguna respuesta y Fluttershy intenta encontrar la forma de dársela

Fluttershy: … porque, se lo importante que es volar para ti, y… se lo mal que estarías si ya no pudieras.

Rainbow: pero volar es importante para ti también!

Todos los pegasos aman volar, incluso si hay pegasos como Fluttershy, que prefieren la vida en tierra, no hay duda que todo pegaso ama poder elevarse y surcar los cielos, poder sentir el viento soplar, moverse libremente sin ningún tipo de atadura física.

Rainbow: amo volar, pero tú también lo amas! Lo se… y ahora…

Fluttershy: quizá… pero, Rainbow, volar es mucho más importante para ti que para mí.

Rainbow: -negando con fuerza- no no! incluso… ... Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: está bien Rainbow, sabes que me gusta caminar, en realidad, no es un gran cambio.

Rainbow: no es verdad!

A este punto la acróbata ya no podía contener sus lágrimas y estas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Rainbow: eres una pony pegaso! los pegasos necesitamos volar! Es nuestra escencia, es lo que somos! ES NUESTRA MAGIA! Y tú solo… renunciaste a ella… por mí… Fluttershy… por mi culpa… por mi culpa tú…

Fluttershy: -la abraza con fuerza- Rainbow! … si yo renuncié a volar… fue porque tú lo amas.

Rainbow: … tú también lo amas.

Fluttershy: … si, es cierto, pero Rainbow… volar es lo mejor para todo pegaso, pero para ti, es más que solo eso.

Se aparta un poco y mira a su amiga quien no deja de derramar lágrimas, le levanta la mirada para que puedan verse una a la otra.

Fluttershy: volar es tu vida, y tu sueño, desde siempre has querido pertenecer a los Wonder Bolts, ser la mejor voladora de toda Equestria.

Rainbow: pero…

Fluttershy: yo… ya tengo mi vida aquí, con mis amigos animales, aunque me guste- aunque ame volar, el no tener alas, no cambiará nada en mí.

Rainbow: no es cierto…

Fluttershy: … quizá no… pero, si tú... si tú ya no pudieras volar… no quiero que pierdas tus sueños Rainbow.

Rainbow: pero Fluttershy… tus alas, son demasiado importantes.

Fluttershy: no más que nuestra amistad, Rainbow, tú has hecho mucho por mí desde que nos conocimos, fuiste mi primera amiga y eres la amiga que más quiero, no le digas a Rarity que dije eso.

La velocista no pudo evitar una leve risa ante ese comentario y la amante de los animales sonrío un poco al oírla.

Fluttershy: no quiero ver que pierdas tu sueño Dashie, toda tu vida depende de volar, es parte de ti.

Rainbow: era parte de ti también.

Fluttershy: … un poco… si, extrañaré volar, pero Rainbow, extrañaría mucho más verte volar a ti, verte practicar, y ver como te conviertes en la mejor voladora de todas.

La pegaso cián no pudo más que abrazar a su amiga con fuerza, gesto que fue correspondido al instante.

Rainbow: eres la mejor amiga que una pony podría tener.

Fluttershy: tú también Rainbow.

Se apartan y se miran una a la otra con grandes sonrisas, la acróbata limpia su cara y pone una mirada algo apenada.

Rainbow: esto es… demasiado, yo… no se, como agradarte lo suficiente.

Fluttershy: no necesitas agradecer Rainbow, pero si en verdad quieres…

Rainbow: si! si quiero, de verdad! Pídeme lo que quieras!

Fluttershy: muy bien, entonces, quiero que cumplas tu sueño, ve y muestra a toda Equestria que Rainbow Dash es la mejor voladora de todas.

Rainbow: Flutter… si! eso haré, seré la más grande, más genial y fabulosa pegaso que Equestria haya visto!

Fluttershy: yay.


	4. Chapter 4

Nervios, ansiedad, emoción, un poco de miedo, y mucha, mucha determinación, todo eso y más era lo que Rainbow Dash sentía dentro de sí en ese momento, desde su actual ubicación podía oír los gritos y aclamaciones de todos los ponys en el estadio, gritando más fuerte cada vez que, ella suponía, veía a uno de los aspirantes hacer alguna maniobra o superar un obstáculo, pronto sería su turno, el día que llevaba esperando toda su vida, hoy, frente a todo Cloudsdale, era la prueba final, para poder convertirse en una Wonder Bolt, varios lograban llegar hasta aquí, pero solo unos pocos conseguían ser lo suficientemente hábiles, suficientemente rápidos, suficientemente ágiles, para superar esta última carrera contra el tiempo, superar los obstáculos, y demostrar su capacidad de vuelo, estirando sus músculos Rainbow se prepara física y mentalmente para esto.

Rainbow: no puedo fallar, no puedo, estoy tan cerca.

Un jadeo compartido por lo que parece todo el público capta su atención, en su mente de inmediato aparece la idea de que el aspirante había fallado de alguna forma, dicho pensamiento no ayudó a sus nervios.

Rainbow: céntrate Dash! Has esperado esto toda la vida, eres rápida, eres fuerte, eres asombrosa! Los Wonder Bolts, y toda Cloudsdale…! No, toda Equestria! Verá de lo que eres capaz.

Su auto ánimo funcionó, a medias, aún había temor y dudas en su cabeza, por muy fuerte que siempre se mostrara frente a todos, no podía negar que estaba llena de pánico, en su mente se mezclaban imágenes de absoluta victoria con imágenes de fracaso catastrófico, eso le impedía aclarar su cabeza, mientras camina de una lado a otro intentando centrar sus pensamientos ve por el rabillo del ojo un espejo, y en este se ve reflejada de perfil, el uniforme cubre casi todo su cuerpo, pero no esconde su ala de color amarillo, todos sus pensamientos se borran de su cabeza y son reemplazados por recuerdos.

"… quiero que cumplas tu sueño, ve y muéstrale a toda Equestria que Rainbow Dash es la mejor voladora de todas."

Las palabras de su tímida amiga resonaron en sus recuerdos, y con ellas, las memorias de aquello que habían vivido desde entonces.

 _Desde aquel día, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy habían estrechado su amistad aún más de lo que ya estaba, con el tiempo Rainbow puso hacer que su nueva ala se acostumbrara a su cuerpo y su estilo de vuelo, aunque debía tomárselo con calma hasta estar al cien, no le impedía ayudar a su amiga con sus amigos animales, ayudándola a llegar a sitios altos, atrapar gallinas fugitivas que se escaparan de su corral, o detectar algún animalito herido en las cercanías del pueblo o el bosque, Rainbow estaba feliz de ayudarla en lo que necesitara, con un suave pero constante programa de ejercicio, su nueva ala logró hacerse más fuerte y más resistente, hasta el punto de poder soportar la velocidad y los movimientos que caracterizaban a la pegaso, incluso, cuando llevaba a la pony tímida con ella._

 _"Rainbow: qué tu ala esté unida a mí, no significa que no puedas usarla"_

 _Esa frase se la había dicho en una ocasión, en que la pegaso amarilla estaba demostrando la nostalgia de poder volar, desde entonces la pegaso cián se había dedicado a otorgarle paseos por el cielo, al principio fue un poco difícil y tuvieron que ir con calma, pero eventualmente consiguió que sus alas pudieran llevar a ambas ponys en un vuelo más dinámico, aunque claro, siempre dentro de los estándares preferenciales de su amiga tímida._

Recordar todas esas vivencias la hacen sonreír y recuperar la confianza, no está sola en este desafío, su mejor amiga está a su lado, el izquierdo para ser más exacto.

* * *

Llega su momento, respira profundo y mientras espera el aviso en la línea de salida observa entre la multitud, no le toma trabajo distinguir a sus amigas, animándola con energía, mentalmente agradeció a Twilight el haber usado de nuevo aquel hechizo que permitía a ponys caminar en las nubes, y también esperaba no volver a tener que salvar a Rarity de quedar como panqué de pony.

Rainbow: -pensando- aunque seguro me daría puntos extras je je.

Su mirada se centra en su amiga más antigua, la pegaso amarilla se había cubierto con un vestido liviano de color verde para cubrir su lomo, eso la deprimía un poco pero comprendía que no quisiera mostrar se estado físico, ella misma tampoco querría que la vieran, el apoyo de sus amigas siempre le ah dado la fuerza y la confianza que necesita, y con una sonrisa confiada, sabe que lo volverá a hacer, colocándose en posición levanta y observa su ala derecha, haciendo lo mismo con la izquierda, el ala que una vez se veía débil y delicada ahora ostenta poder y fuerza, es el momento, y Rainbow está lista.

Un sonido se oye por todo el estadio, un sonido que señala el inicio de la prueba, un sonido que dispara todas las miradas ala pista, y dispara la adrenalina de la pegaso cyan a través de todo su cuerpo, sabiendo exactamente que hacer, y así lo hizo, sus alas emprendieron vuelo.

* * *

Volando junto a sus heroes, una pegaso se funde en el firmamento, su vuelo deja un bello y asombroso arco íris por donde quiera que cruza, todos saben quien es.

Porque quien no conoce a Rainbow Dash? La pegaso más veloz de Equestria, la mejor voladora que existe, representación de la lealtad, indiscutible estrella de los Wonder Bolts. Todos conocen su asombrosa melena del color del arco iris, su intenso pelaje del color del cielo, mismo color de su ala derecha, y el suave color amarillo de su ala izquierda.


End file.
